L'horreur ne finit jamais
by Angelica R
Summary: [La Chevelure de Méduse] : UA. Spoil la fin de la nouvelle. Alors que le narrateur vient de s'enfuir, Marceline revient d'entre les morts, bien décidée à avoir sa vengeance sur Antoine de Russy. Et ça va faire mal. Antoine de Russy/Marceline. Gore, glauque, sang, horreur, smut, non-con, mind control, meurtre… Bref, on s'amuse ! Disons que c'est mon texte pour Halloween… En retard.


L'horreur ne finit jamais.

[La Chevelure de Méduse] : UA. Spoil la fin de la nouvelle. Alors que le narrateur vient de s'enfuir, Marceline revient d'entre les morts, bien décidée à avoir sa vengeance sur Antoine de Russy. Et ça va faire mal. Antoine de Russy/Marceline. Gore, glauque, sang, horreur, smut, non-con, mind control, meurtre… Bref, on s'amuse ! Disons que c'est mon texte pour Halloween… En retard.

 **ND'A :** **Je viens de finir** ** _La Chevelure de Méduse_ de Lovecraft et Zealia Bishop parce que je vais travailler dessus, et… bordel j'adore cette nouvelle et j'adore Lovecraft ! (Même si il y a pas mal de passages qui m'ont gênés, on va pas se mentir…)**

 **Donc voici un OS où j'imagine ce qu'il se passe une fois que le narrateur s'est barré, et une fois que Marceline retrouve Antoine de Russy… Parce que c'est clairement ce qu'il se passe à la fin, à moins que le narrateur n'hallucine tout ce qu'il voit ! (C'est une possibilité aussi).**

 **Et… c'est glauque. Ça va beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il se passe dans la nouvelle.**

 **Je remets les warnings au cas où : Gore, glauque, sang, horreur, smut, non-con, mind control, meurtre…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Marceline de Russy, née Bédart, s'étira lentement, savourant la sensation de son corps jeune et frais retrouvé et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Passant sa main sur son crâne désormais intégralement dépourvu de ses cheveux, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dépit.

Denis, son cher Denis n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser en paix l'abominable masse de cheveux qui se trouvaient sur la tête de sa femme, et après l'avoir tuée, il l'avait de ce fait privée de cette chevelure noire, splendide, brillante, et si semblable à un serpent.

Denis, pauvre Denis, son cher mari, qui s'était tué après l'avoir tuée _elle_ , après avoir déclaré à son père qu'il fallait détruire tout ce qui avait été lié à elle.

Elle ricana.

Il avait été bien puni pour son sacrilège, pour avoir osé la tuer elle, _Tanit-Isis_ , prêtresse et déesse, elle qui avait été enfermée dans ce tableau maudit pendant des années et qui venait enfin d'en être délivrée.

La jeune femme bougea encore un peu, appréciant une nouvelle fois ces sensations qu'elle avait presque oubliées à force, et qui lui avaient tant manquées !

Ah, être un corps réel, à nouveau, et plus un être immatériel qui ne pouvait qu'effrayer un vieillard qui n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de brûler le tableau maudit qui avait causé leur perte à tous !

Aussitôt que le tableau s'était écroulé, après avoir reçu le coup de feu de l'impudent narrateur – qui n'avait pas compris un seul instant ce qu'il était en train de faire – là-bas, sous la terre, dans sa tombe, malgré la chaux qui l'emprisonnait, Marceline avait ouvert les yeux, avait bougé, s'était remise à respirer, à _vivre_ tout court.

Elle n'avait pas hurlé.

Elle avait juste sourit, amusée, comme si elle savait déjà que les choses allaient _enfin_ se dérouler selon _ses_ _plans_.

Grâce à une force presque surhumaine, qui ne pouvait de toute évidence lui venir que de la magie maléfique qui coulait dans ses veines, elle avait commencé à écarter d'elle les obstacles qui entravaient ses mouvements, à savoir la chaux qui l'entourait, ainsi que les parois du cercueil lui-même.

Avec un cri de victoire qui aurait glacé le sang de quiconque l'aurait entendue se réjouir ainsi, elle s'en extirpa alors, goûtant pour la première fois depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à la liberté qui lui avait été si injustement arrachée.

Oh oui, qu'elle était heureuse d'être revenue à la vie, et ce même si elle devrait désormais faire sans ce splendide ornement qu'était sa chevelure, digne de celle de Méduse, et qui se trouvait désormais six pieds sous terre.

Ignorant la tombe éloignée de la sienne, et qui contenait la dépouille de son défunt mari, elle jeta un regard attendri à celle qui se trouvait à deux pas d'elle, non pas parce qu'elle était la dernière demeure de Marsh, celui qui avait peint ce fameux tableau qui avait tout déclenché, mais plutôt parce que c'était là que sa chère chevelure se trouvait enfermée.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, et quelques secondes plus tard, une masse noire en jaillit, semblant comme être animée d'une vie propre, et elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Marceline, s'enroulant autour de son bras, et celle-ci la caressa alors, comme elle le ferait pour un chien fidèle, avant de sourire.

C'était elle, oui, c'était bien elle !

La chevelure maudite, l'horreur, la créature, le monstre, elle qui avait tout détruit, tout ruiné, tout mis en pièces !

Alors que Marceline, nouvelle Méduse, revenue d'entre les morts pour se venger, recommençait à marcher, la chevelure se détacha de son bras, et se mit à la suivre, rampant à côté d'elle, la sorcière se dirigeant vers la maison où se trouvait en ce moment-même Antoine de Russy, son « cher » ancien beau-père.

Il allait payer pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé…

 _§§§§_

Entendant Antoine de Russy crier de terreur et expliquer avec horreur à son invité ce qui allait bientôt se passer, et lui demandant de fuir à toute allure, Marceline faillit pousser un véritable cri de jouissance, et elle pensa même à éclater d'un grand éclat de rire maléfique, avant de se raviser.

Hum, non, ça ferait beaucoup trop dramatique, elle devait garder une certaines part de mystère…

Elle écouta les bruits de pas rapides et erratiques des deux humains effrayés, et ne prit même pas la peine de courir, ayant conscience que de toute façon, il ne pourrait en aucun cas lui échapper.

Elle se fichait que l'inconnu s'en aille, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était détruire De Russy et l'anéantir définitivement, lui et sa lignée.

Enfin, ce qu'il en restait, à savoir lui-même.

Revoyant ces lieux tellement connus, elle eut un léger frisson, se remémorant le temps où elle était encore la maîtresse de ceux-ci.

Continuant sa marche tranquille, elle observa également les murs autour d'elle. Sales, décrépits, en état de pourriture avancée, ils témoignaient du peu de soin que le propriétaire de la maison avait porté à l'entretien de celle-ci.

Presque comme si il avait pensé naïvement que, si la maison, tout comme le tableau, se réduisaient d'eux-même en cendres, alors son enfer serait bientôt terminé, et il pourrait enfin partir, et vivre à nouveau, peut-être.

Face à cette croyance futile, Marceline ne pouvait que rire, amusée de cet innocent espoir.

Il était dehors, croyant encore peut-être lui échapper, mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, elle savait _qu'elle_ _avait_ _déjà_ _gagné_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et le narrateur s'engouffra hors de la maison maudite, et le sourire de la terrible sorcière ne fit que s'agrandir, alors qu'elle voyait Antoine de Russy, désespéré, sauter directement par la fenêtre, et s'écraser maladroitement sur le sol.

Se rapprochant elle-même de la porte, elle frémit de plaisir en sentant l'odeur du sang frais, tout proche, _si près_ d'elle. De toute évidence, Antoine ne s'était pas réceptionné en douceur sur le sol, au vu de l'état de sa jambe.

Et pourtant, malgré la douleur, ce dernier semblait bel et bien décidé à lui échapper, par tout les moyens possibles.

Inutile de dire que c'était peine perdue…

Quand elle sentit le vent frais fouetter son visage, Marceline poussa un véritable rugissement de joie.

Elle n'était plus dans le caveau sans air de la famille De Russy, elle était dehors, au grand air.

Elle était _libre_.

Ivre de joie, elle se dirigea alors vers Antoine de Russy, toujours à terre, jetant un coup d'œil rapide au narrateur, qui était déjà loin, et qui avait jeté un regard en arrière, et qui la regardait, _elle_.

Elle soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, fièrement, le voyant ensuite fuir à toutes jambes, avant de lancer un sourire sadique à l'homme qui se trouvait toujours à terre.

À ses pieds.

À sa merci.

 _Enfin_.

Oh, comme elle avait attendu ce moment !

Un air ahuri sur le visage, comme hébété par sa propre chute, par son propre _échec_ , il la regarda sans mots dire.

Alors qu'il tentait de bouger, il grimaça, sentant que sa jambe était sûrement à moitié tordue, et qu'elle saignait abondamment également, signe qu'il avait dû se blesser sur les débris de verre qui traînaient par terre, maintenant qu'il avait complètement explosé la fenêtre en sortant.

Le voyant tenter de se relever, son ancienne belle-fille se décida alors à poser de tout son poids de son pied sur son torse, le forçant à rester à terre, et lui coupant la respiration au passage pendant quelques secondes.

Elle le regarda s'étouffer lentement, savourant chaque seconde de cette horrible torture, avant de faire preuve de mansuétude à son égard, en soulevant légèrement son pied.

Son sourire se refit sadique, et elle ronronna légèrement, savourant ce nouveau pouvoir qui venait à l'instant de lui être octroyé, un pouvoir sur cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à envoûter, à ensorceler, à _dominer_.

Antoine n'était définitivement pas Denis, et cela ne rendrait sa victoire que plus merveilleuse encore.

« Bonjour Antoine, lui susurra-t-elle. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, après toutes ces années. Je vous ai manqué ? »

 _Pas le moins du monde_ , voulu-t-il lui répondre, mais alors que la lune éclairait la scène face à lui, il put enfin voir le visage de son ancienne belle-fille, et sa voix lui fit défaut, tant il fut subjugué.

Elle était là, en face de lui, _vivante_ , parce que le tableau avait été détruit et c'était uniquement cela qui l'avait faite revenir, et _oh comme il maudissait l'inconnu et son impudence, même si il savait que celui-ci avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste, et…_

 _Et il ne verrait plus le tableau, plus jamais, ne pourrait plus rester des heures durant devant ce dernier, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'il était en paix, il ne pourrait plus l'admirer, et…_

(Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas dites à son invité, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à _personne,_ qu'il arrivait à peine à s'avouer à lui-même.

Notamment que sa haine pour Marceline n'avait pas empêché le fait qu'il soit fasciné par elle, au même point que Marsh et Denis eux-même l'avaient été.)

Il la regardait à cet instant, et il la trouvait magnifique.

Sa tête chauve était couverte de sang, particulièrement aux endroits où la machette de Denis l'avait entaillée profondément, quand il l'avait scalpée juste après sa mort, et certaines de ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes quand elle s'était réveillée, et un peu de sang en coulait encore.

Chose qui ne semblait en aucun cas l'affecter, puisqu'elle se trouvait là, devant lui, la tête haute, et Antoine de Russy la haïssait comme il n'avait jamais haï personne auparavant.

Elle avait tué son fils, avait failli lui voler son âme, lui avait pris sa vie, sa lumière, sa joie de vivre, _elle lui avait tout pris_.

Denis était mort _par sa faute_ , Marsh était mort _à cause d'elle_ , à cause de cette chevelure maudite qui se traînait à ses côtés, écœurante et presque langoureuse dans sa manière de se mouvoir, et _Dieu_ , Antoine avait tellement envie de _vomir,_ pour oser la désirer ainsi, comme il le faisait actuellement.

C'était ses yeux qui le fascinaient à ce point-là, qui lui faisaient oublier tout le reste, son crâne mutilé, son sourire de gorgone, son sourire satisfait et presque obscène dans sa manière de se réjouir, sans oublier cette serpentine chevelure qui ne la quittait jamais, et qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier une seule seconde.

Sans oublier son regard qui brillait et l'empêchait de bouger, encore plus que le pied de Marceline lui-même.

Elle était couverte de chaux, elle était pâle comme la Mort elle-même, et au moins aussi effrayante, mais cela n'empêchait pas Antoine d'être parfaitement incapable de détourner ses yeux du monstre en face de lui.

Il pleuvait toujours, mais à vrai dire, ils n'en avaient que faire.

Un sourire malicieux fit place sur le visage de l'ancienne prêtresse.

« Hé bien, mon cher Antoine, tu ne veux plus me parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle, lui parlant avec une familiarité qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé utiliser auparavant. Elle haussa les épaules. Oh, après tout, peu importe... »

Le saisissant par le col, elle le souleva sans absolument aucune délicatesse, et, alors qu'il bougeait involontairement sa jambe blessée, le vieil homme poussa un cri de douleur, auquel elle répondit par un sourire ravi, avant de l'emmener directement dans la vieille demeure au moins sans doute aussi décrépite que lui.

Voyant à nouveau dans quel état déplorable était la demeure dans laquelle elle avait autrefois vécu, Marceline eut un sourire extatique, suivi d'un véritable rire hystérique, qui fit frissonner Antoine de Russy d'horreur.

Elle n'avait définitivement pas changé...

(Que pouvait-il espérer d'autre ?)

 _§§§§_

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit la parole.

« Antoine, dis-moi, où est donc ma chère et bonne Sophie ?

\- Elle est morte, répondit aussitôt Antoine avec une certaine satisfaction. Et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'en suis heureux.

Elle eut un léger sourire triste.

\- Quelle tristesse... Commenta-t-elle. Elle, au moins, elle me servait bien... »

Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle, semblant rapidement oublier cette triste nouvelle.

« Cette fichue vieille bâtisse va enfin bientôt s'écrouler ! Se réjouit-elle. Et ce sera la fin de ta chère dynastie. Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Marceline ? Lui demanda-t-il avec froideur.

Elle avait fini par le relâcher, et il se tenait là, devant elle, titubant à cause de sa jambe, _mais il se refusait de crier_.

Il ne le ferait pas, pas _devant elle_ , pas encore.

Il ne plierait _plus jamais_ devant elle.

\- J'en suis heureuse, c'est tout... Que tu vois ce que tes ancêtres ont bâti s'effondrer en mille morceaux, au dessus de ta tête, parce que tu n'as pas su protéger leur héritage... Je trouve ça plutôt plaisant.

\- Tu es un monstre, Marceline. Je me demande comment Denis n'a jamais réussi à s'en rendre compte avant d'apercevoir ton véritable visage dans le tableau de ce pauvre Frank Marsh.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Marceline se fit terriblement cruel.

\- Ce cher Denis a toujours été un homme profondément faible. Pas étonnant qu'il ait succombé si facilement à mes charmes. Il tient bien de son père, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. »

Comme si elle savait ce que les gens dans le village soupçonnaient déjà, à savoir que malgré sa haine envers elle, il y avait toujours eu une part de lui-même qui l'avait désirée, et peut-être aussi, _aimée_.

C'était presque comme si elle l'avait toujours su.

Et qu'elle s'en réjouissait.

« Mon fils n'a _jamais_ été faible ! Revendiqua le vieil homme, ignorant volontairement son autre allusion qui ne pouvait que lui causer du tort.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr que si ! As-tu la moindre idée de la facilité que j'ai eu à le faire tomber amoureux de moi ? À le faire succomber de désir pour moi ? Que sais-tu de ma magie, Antoine ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix enjôleuse.

\- Qu'elle n'est que ténèbres, répliqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Et que je n'y céderais pas, jamais ! Hurla-t-il. »

Un sourire atroce tordit les traits de la femme-serpent, et une lueur de défi apparut dans son sombre regard.

« Tu crois ? Tu veux parier ? »

Et soudain, Antoine eut terriblement _peur_ de ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, peut-être, tout n'était pas encore perdu.

 _§§§§_

Quand elle vit vers où son regard se portait à présent, à savoir juste derrière elle, elle se retourna, et elle vit alors ce qu'il voyait.

C'était une bougie, la bougie qu'Antoine avait fait tomber à terre peu de temps auparavant, alors qu'il tentait encore de s'enfuir.

Une bougie qui risquait de tout faire flamber, si on ne l'arrêtait pas au plus vite.

Chose que Marceline allait, bien sûr, s'empresser de faire.

D'un geste, en l'espace d'une seconde, elle se saisit par magie de la petite flamme qui commençait peu à peu à grandir sur le sol, l'attirant vers elle, avant de l'éteindre définitivement en soufflant dessus.

« Tu pensais que nous allions tout deux périr dans les flammes, et qu'ainsi, tu pourrais m'échapper ? Tu me connais bien mal, mon cher... Oh, bien sûr, cette vieille demeure décrépite va bel et bien cramer dans peu de temps... Mais tout de suite, oh non... Pas avant que j'ai eu ma vengeance ! »

Découragé, le vieil homme baissa la tête.

Aux côtés de Marceline, la chevelure maléfique commença à lentement frétiller d'excitation, semblant comme presque (si jamais c'était seulement possible) regarder Antoine comme si elle voulait le dévorer.

Mouvant avec la grâce d'un serpent, l'immense tresse se dirigea vers lui, à sa grande horreur, et alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de prendre la fuite, il trébucha, chutant à cause de sa jambe blessée.

« Mon cher Antoine, n'apprendras-tu donc jamais qu'il est inutile d'essayer de m'échapper ? »

S'agenouillant en face de lui, elle posa sa main sur sa jambe, presque avec délicatesse, avant de commencer à méchamment la tordre, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, le propriétaire des lieux ne put s'empêcher de hurler, et Marceline éclata de rire.

« Ça, c'est pour te punir d'avoir essayé, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, continuant de jouer avec sa jambe, utilisant sa force insensée, la tordant ainsi dans tout les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse à la fin par former un angle totalement impossible et improbable (et accessoirement foutrement douloureux pour le propriétaire de la jambe en question.)

Au point de manquer de la briser complètement, tandis que les hurlements d'Antoine résonnaient dans l'air.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Seul le regard furieux du vieil homme lui répondit, et son sourire s'agrandit.

De splendide, elle était passée à terrifiante, le visage toujours aussi pâle qu'avant, le regard brûlant, véritable Méduse revenue à la vie, la chevelure en moins.

Claquant des doigts, Marceline utilisa une nouvelle fois sa magie, et la pluie commença à tomber, se déversant sur elle à travers le toit en grande partie déjà détruit, et l'eau la lava à la fois de la chaux et du sang qui la recouvraient encore.

À vrai dire, si l'on exceptait son crâne toujours atrocement mutilé, elle n'était pas loin d'avoir de nouveau figure humaine, à cet instant.

Antoine déglutit avec difficulté.

Dieu, qu'elle était belle...

Il en avait presque oublié sa douleur.

Cette dernière se rappela rapidement à lui, quand sa tortionnaire recommença de plus belle sa torture sordide.

Il hurla une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai vraiment aimé Denis, tu sais, lui confia-t-elle alors. Sincèrement.

\- Non, hoqueta-t-il avec douleur. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était le corrompre. Lui prendre son âme. Le détruire, le ruiner, lui voler tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui !

\- Exact. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas tenu sincèrement à lui... Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas laissé faire. Et toi dans tout ça, Antoine ? »

Elle passa lentement sa main sur sa jambe blessée, avant de la retirer ensuite, entièrement couverte de sang.

Autour d'eux, la maison ne cessait de peu à peu tomber en ruine, encore et encore, et Marceline sourit à nouveau, semblant comme s'amuser de la situation.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Se força-t-il à répondre, tentant d'oublier sans succès la douleur de sa jambe désormais en morceaux.

\- Hé bien... J'ai parié avec toi que je pouvais te séduire, et te faire succomber à mes ténèbres... Pourquoi ne pas essayer maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle, séductrice, et cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il y était entièrement insensible.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer ! Affirma-t-il, faussement bravache. Comment pourrais-je t'aimer ou même _te_ _vouloir_ d'une quelconque manière alors que tu viens de presque me briser la jambe ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente, presque comme si ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour elle, avant d'user de sa magie à nouveau, de manière bénéfique cette fois, en réparant sa jambe pour de bon.

Il ne put retenir un soupir d'aise et de soulagement, sentant la douleur enfin disparaître et s'évanouir définitivement.

« Tu ne me remercies pas ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'était _toi_ la responsable de ma souffrance. Et par ailleurs, tu l'es toujours. Et tu l'as toujours été... Murmura-t-il, se rappelant son fils mort désormais, mort à cause d'elle, parce qu'il l'avait aimée, parce qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé, elle et sa chevelure maudite.

\- Si je n'étais pas aussi clémente, tu serais déjà mort, lui cracha au visage la sorcière.

\- Tu appelles cela de la _clémence_ ? Ainsi donc, c'est vrai... Tu es réellement folle. »

Sans attendre qu'il prononce un seul mot de plus, elle le gifla violemment.

Un sourire atrocement cynique fit alors place sur son visage fatigué.

« C'est bien ce que je disais... Tu ne connais que la violence, Marceline.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Antoine... Tu ne sais rien de ma vie !

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de toi ! »

Elle lui sourit alors.

« D'ici peu, tu changeras d'avis... »

Quand elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, il ne fut même pas surpris.

Pendant quelques secondes, se souvenant qu'elle avait été morte encore peu de temps avant, il eut comme la vague sensation qu'il était en train d'embrasser un cadavre vivant, avant de repousser au loin cette idée morbide.

Il se devait de résister, il le savait, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait pas touché à une femme depuis longtemps, et l'inverse était également vrai, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché.

Il était seul depuis tellement longtemps...

Et elle le savait bien sûr, et elle en jouait, et cela seulement lui permit de se dégager de son étreinte mortelle.

Sentant que sa proie lui échappait, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, ce qui permit pour un temps à Antoine de reprendre espoir, avant que l'horreur ne surgisse à nouveau, alors qu'il voyait la chevelure immonde commencer à se tordre à ses côtés et à se diriger vers lui.

Tétanisé, le vieil homme ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de l'horrible vision, voyant ainsi, impuissant, l'atroce chose commencer à s'enrouler autour de lui, l'entravant encore plus dans ses mouvements qu'auparavant.

« Antoine... Lui susurra Marceline, joueuse, et amusée par la situation. Regarde moi. »

Antoine de Russy se souvint alors des mises en garde de Denis, de ce que son cher fils lui avait dit sur les pouvoirs de l'immonde sorcière, ses pouvoirs d'hypnose, de ce que l'on risquait en la regardant trop longtemps dans les yeux, et, obstiné, il garda le plus longtemps possible le regard fixé sur le sol.

Remarquant sa résistance, Marceline ordonna rapidement à sa chevelure de l'obliger à le faire, et l'une des mèches de cheveux enroulées autour d'Antoine le saisit par le menton, et força ce dernier à se redresser, et alors, les yeux du vieil homme se posèrent à nouveau sur son ancienne belle-fille.

C'est ce qui le perdit.

Après quelques secondes d'observation, ses yeux commencèrent à se dilater, comme le faisaient ceux de Marsh, autrefois, quand il regardait lui aussi la jeune femme.

C'était toujours l'horreur qui dominait en lui, mais à ce sentiment s'était désormais ajouté la fascination.

Une fascination aussi morbide que celle qu'il éprouvait envers la chevelure autour de lui, chevelure qu'il haïssait désormais autant qu'il adorait, une chevelure si belle, mais aussi si terrifiante.

La chevelure l'entourait de plus en plus, et son odeur, celle des huiles dont Marceline la nourrissait autrefois, était en train de le rendre fou de désir, sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre pourquoi, et il comprit en partie comment Denis avait pu succomber lui aussi, comme il était en train de le faire.

Regardant à nouveau Marceline, il cligna des yeux, croyant devenir fou, alors qu'il voyait son apparence soudainement changer, à l'instant même.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion, et s'il n'avait pas été à ce point soumis à sa magie hypnotique, peut-être Antoine aurait-il pu comprendre que non, sa chevelure ne repoussait pas par magie, et que son crâne était toujours aussi mutilé qu'auparavant.

Mais Antoine, lui, n'en savait rien, et tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une jeune femme ravissante, une femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait toujours aimé, et qu'importe que ce ne soit qu'un mensonge.

Alors que la magie l'envahissait de plus en plus, un sourire ravi et béat prit ainsi place sur son visage, et il en oublia presque la monstruosité de celle qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Avec une lenteur calculée et une grâce véritablement sensuelle, elle commença alors à se défaire de son vêtement qui, par une illusion de sa magie, n'était plus tâché de sang, tout en décochant un sourire ravi à Antoine, qui continua de lui sourire également, sans même plus essayer de résister à ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver.

Sans même plus _vouloir_ le faire.

Continuant à se déshabiller, elle finit enfin par avoir une idée qu'elle trouva de toute beauté.

« Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle, et, docile, il n'opposa absolument aucune résistance. »

Elle jubila d'autant plus quand elle vit sa longue et belle chevelure s'enrouler encore plus autour de lui, l'enserrant de plus belle entre ses griffes.

Maintenant, il était _à elle_.

Il ne lui échapperait plus.

 _Plus jamais._

 _§§§§_

Elle frissonna de plaisir anticipé quand elle vit enfin la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait autrefois avec Denis.

Ah, comme ils avaient pu longuement et souvent y faire l'amour autrefois !

C'était l'une des seules choses qu'elle regrettait réellement de lui, en fait.

Mais son père allait bientôt prendre sa place, dans ce lieu où son propre fils et sa belle-fille s'étaient autrefois unis de nombreuses fois.

Alors qu'il comprenait où elle comptait l'emmener, il se figea, interdit.

Il ne connaissait que trop cet endroit.

La chambre de son fils.

Oui, ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, c'était bel et bien _sa chambre_.

La pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas osé un seul instant retourner depuis... la tragédie.

Depuis la mort de son fils.

Avant même que son esprit ait réellement pu prendre la mesure de l'horreur et de la profanation que Marceline voulait leur faire commettre à tout les deux ( _la chambre du mort !_ Elle voulait le faire aller _dans la chambre du mort_ ! Comment osait-elle ?), son corps se mit de lui-même en arrêt, se révoltant face à l'obscénité du désir de cette femme barbare.

Face à une telle cassure dans sa moralité, l'enchantement se brisa un peu durant quelques secondes, et cela fut suffisant pour qu'Antoine se réveille du sortilège dans lequel Marceline l'avait plongé, assez du moins pour que l'horreur le saisisse à nouveau.

« Non ! Hurla-t-il alors. NON ! Je refuse de faire une chose pareille ! Pas là ! Pas là-bas ! Non, jamais !

\- Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques secondes, ronronna-t-elle avec satisfaction.

\- Monstre ! S'exclama-t-il. Sorcière ! Serpent ! Tu... »

Soudain, la chevelure toute entière, voulant venir en aide à sa maîtresse, commença à s'enrouler lentement autour de son cou, commençant à l'étouffer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, emplis d'horreur, alors qu'il commençait lentement à manquer d'air, et ce sous le regard de la folle furieuse en face de lui, qui ne manquait pas de se délecter de sa souffrance.

« Tu entreras là-bas, mon cher Antoine... Que tu le veuilles ou non... »

L'étreinte de l'immense tresse se desserra autour du cou du vieil homme, qui hoqueta avec douleur et recommença à de nouveau respirer avec peine, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

Pourvue également d'une force surhumaine (d'autant plus qu'elle n'était _pas_ humaine), la chevelure se déplaça sur son corps, et commença à le tirer dans la direction de la chambre de son fils, et, alors qu'il commençait à vouloir protester, elle se glissa subrepticement sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer un seul mot.

Malgré lui, Antoine, prenant une grande inspiration, en huma alors longuement l'odeur, une odeur forte et capiteuse, et qui était due aux huiles et des parfums dont Marceline l'enduisait toujours, au temps où elle était encore vivante.

Captivé par cette odeur merveilleuse, il ne fit plus attention pendant un temps à ce que la chevelure de Marceline lui faisait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte claquer derrière lui.

Elle était désormais totalement nue, et Antoine de Russy ne put s'empêcher de parcourir son corps du regard, cette chevelure noire brillante et magnifique, cette poitrine plantureuse, ses jambes interminables, sans oublier sa sombre toison pubienne dont il ne parvint à détacher le regard avant quelques secondes.

Si il se concentrait suffisamment longtemps, et qu'il parvenait à se détacher du sortilège, il parvenait presque à voir sa véritable apparence une nouvelle fois, son crâne chauve où persistaient encore quelques mèches de cheveux dont Denis n'avait pas pu l'en débarrasser, entaillé à de nombreux endroits, et où quelques gouttes de sang persistaient.

Et pourtant, malgré cela, elle était toujours aussi belle.

Il cligna les yeux, et l'illusion revint alors, plus forte que jamais.

Antoine sentit sa gorge devenir subitement sèche, et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas s'enfuir.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se dire qu'il en avait réellement envie.

 _§§§§_

« Denis m'a aimé aussi, tu sais, continua-t-elle, comme si rien d'autre ne s'était passé avant cela.

Comme si elle ne venait pas tout juste de souiller la mémoire de son défunt mari.

\- Sa chambre, fit-il, tremblant de colère. Tu veux que nous fassions l'amour _dans sa chambre_! Dans _votre_ chambre ! As-tu perdu la tête ?

\- Hé bien oui ! Cela n'en sera que d'autant plus excitant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu me dégoûtes !

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais tu ne peux en aucun cas nier que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Pas vrai ?

À sa grand horreur, il dût reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

C'était peut-être la faute de la magie, peut-être pas, mais le fait est que oui, _il l'aimait_.

Il la _désirait_.

Comme ça avait toujours été le cas depuis son arrivée dans la maison des DeRussy.

Oh Dieu, comme il se _haïssait_.

Et Dieu, qu'il _l'aimait,_ aussi.

Il le comprenait à présent, tout était beaucoup plus clair, et, alors qu'il la regardait à nouveau, le sort recommença à jouer avec son esprit, et sa proposition ne lui parut plus si indécente qu'elle semblait l'être au premier abord.

La jeune femme recommença alors sa danse hypnotique, et il resta en face d'elle, fasciné, commençant déjà à oublier la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eu avec elle quelques secondes auparavant.

Après tout, qu'importe ?

Un sourire maléfique illumina son visage, et, avec un sens du détail macabre, elle se décida à allumer quelques bougies, semblant comme voulant presque créer une ambiance plus chaleureuse, avec une ironie plus que grinçante.

Lorsque la chevelure s'enroula de nouveau autour de lui, il ne résista même pas, et quand il frissonna, c'était de plaisir et non de peur.

Celle-ci commença à le tirer vers le lit de la pièce, le lit où son fils et Marceline avaient dormi tant de fois, et la dimension sacrilège de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, alors que la chevelure lui ôtait peu à peu ses vêtements, semblant presque posséder des mains, paressant comme s'humaniser.

Et Marceline était toujours là, devant lui, debout, fière et victorieuse.

 _Magnifique_.

Son regard était en train de le transpercer, et il réalisa soudainement _qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger_.

Et qu'il n'en avait cure.

La chevelure, qui semblait comme avoir pris encore plus d'ampleur qu'auparavant, nourrie de toute évidence par la magie retrouvée par Marceline, s'était désormais dirigée vers ses mains, et l'avait attaché sans pitié au lit, et il ne songea même pas à protester.

Une des mèches de cheveux se pose sur lui, s'enroule doucement autour de son sexe déjà dur, le caressant comme si c'était une véritable main humaine, et Antoine se cambre sous la caresse, ébahi.

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas touché comme ça, en fait, pour dire la vérité, _on ne l'a jamais touché comme ça._

Marceline se rapproche, l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et à nouveau, il ne résiste pas, ne résiste plus depuis longtemps.

L'image du cadavre en putréfaction qu'il était en train d'embrasser, l'image qui faisait écho à celle du tableau, sur lequel le visage et le corps entier de Marceline étaient en train de pourrir _à l'exception de ses_ _cheveux_ , lui revint alors en tête, et s'il ouvrait les yeux, peut-être qu'à nouveau, l'illusion cesserait enfin.

Peut-être verrait-il enfin son véritable visage, celui de la morte, de celle qui était morte six ans plus tôt, déjà.

Il ne fit pas.

Il était bien plus facile pour lui de se mentir à lui-même, de croire que tout ce qui était en train d'arriver était _bien,_ plutôt que de se battre contre la diablesse qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

D'autant plus que la main de Marceline sur son érection n'aidait en rien la réflexion.

« Denis adorait me faire l'amour ici, tu sais... Fit-elle, en rajoutant. Il était très doué pour ça. Mais je sure que tu seras encore meilleur que lui, ajouta-t-elle, le flattant. »

Sentant ses liens se délier pour un instant, il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'embrassa, initiant un baiser avec elle pour la première fois de la soirée.

« J'en suis sûr moi aussi, murmura-t-il, oubliant son fils mort, oubliant l'horreur, oubliant les mensonges, la magie, et les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient à l'instant même. »

Seul son désir, _leur_ désir comptait.

« Il adorait mes cheveux, aussi. Les _vénérait_ pour ce qu'ils étaient, il _me_ vénérait. Apparemment, avant que Marsh ne fasse son horrible tableau et ne brise le sort, mon cher Denis avait compris inconsciemment le pouvoir et l'importance de cette chevelure merveilleuse. Elle eut alors une nouvelle moue de dépit, en se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait pris. Quel dommage qu'il me les ait arrachés... »

Antoine n'écoutait déjà plus, son attention entièrement focalisée sur le corps offert de la femme-serpent en face de lui.

Il ne put plus s'en empêcher et enfouit alors son visage entre ses seins.

S'il avait encore été lui-même, il aurait probablement compris qu'il était sur le point de vendre son âme au diable.

(Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose s'il l'avait su ?)

 _§§§§_

Marceline, joueuse, plaça alors d'elle-même une de ses mains à lui sur un de ses seins, savourant la caresse donnée par son ancien beau-père.

« Oui, poursuivit-elle, ravie de la tournure des choses. Ton cher fils était fou de ma chevelure. Et il l'adorait tout comme il adorait la déesse que je suis. Il la laissait l'entourer de part en part, comme tu le fais en ce moment, il inhalait son parfum capiteux et si captivant. Il semblait comme presque vouloir s'en imprégner, la _dévorer_.

\- Il avait raison, murmura le vieux fou, qui saisit de ses mains des bribes de cheveux traînant ci et là, les prenant par poignées, ne remarquant même pas que la chevelure en question avait désormais pris des proportions dantesques, le recouvrant presque entièrement de sa lourde masse. »

L'entourant tel un serpent près à l'étouffer.

Marceline lui sourit alors, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur de folie dans son regard, cela pourrait presque passer pour de la tendresse.

Sauf que ce n'en était pas.

Et cela n'en serait jamais.

Mais, si Antoine de Russy fermait les yeux, peut-être aurait-il l'illusion que c'était vrai.

La chevelure continua à lentement le caresser, le faisant aussi bien que l'auraient fait de véritables mains humaines, et il sentit alors son sexe se durcir de plus belle.

C'était Marceline qui orchestrait tout cela, c'était _elle_ qui avait le contrôle, et il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

Soudain, la chevelure commença alors à changer un petit peu, imperceptiblement, sans que le propriétaire de la maison ne s'en rendre compte, et Marceline sourit une nouvelle fois, moqueuse, alors qu'elle sentait bien qu'Antoine pourrait facilement jouir sans même qu'elle ait besoin de le toucher.

Sentant les mains d'Antoine continuer à s'attarder sur ses seins, elle poussa un gémissement léger.

Oui, elle avait eu raison, sur ce coup-là, le père valait bien le fils...

« Faire l'amour avec lui, continua-t-elle, autant pour l'exciter lui que s'exciter elle-même (et peut-être aussi pour choquer la partie de son cerveau qui n'avait pas encore perdu toute morale, et qui n'avait pas encore succombé à son sort. Si du moins cela était seulement possible, ce dont elle doutait), c'était merveilleux. Quand il me prenait... ou plutôt, quand _je_ le prenais.

Quand il se trouvait là, à mes pieds, sous moi, _m'honorant_ comme la déesse que je suis et que j'ai toujours été, fit-elle avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je me sentais _vivante_ dans ces moments-là... Sa bouche posée entre mes cuisses, murmura-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre, se remémorant ces moments d'extase d'autrefois. Comme c'était _bon_. »

Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Presque avec brutalité, elle se rapprocha alors de lui, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien, revivant les anciennes sensations qu'elle avait autrefois éprouvé avec Denis.

Quand elle le sentit enfin entrer en elle, elle poussa un hurlement de joie.

 _§§§§_

Elle avait déjà joui trois fois, et elle n'avait pas envie que ça cesse.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, pas vrai ?

Alors qu'elle sentait encore Antoine s'agiter en elle, elle décida d'accélérer les mouvements de va-et-vient, se sentant déjà proche de l'extase, et _bordel_ , qu'est-ce que c'était _bon_.

Une nouveau hurlement de jouissance finit par traverser l'air, et Antoine retomba alors sur le lit, épuisé, haletant, se sentant plus vivant que jamais, plus vivant que ces dernières années, pendant lesquelles il avait vécu seul, tout seul, _tellement seul_.

Mais maintenant, il avait le corps chaud de Marceline pressé contre le sien, et il était _heureux_.

Elle fit courir ses ongles acérés le long de son torse, presque doucement, mi-caressant, mi-griffant, semblant presque songeuse, se demandant comment elle allait le tuer.

Le sang et l'horreur, en utilisant ses ongles pour le dépecer vivant ?

Oh oui, elle aurait pu le faire, et elle aurait _adoré_ le faire, sentir son corps se tendre et se tordre sous elle, à cause de la douleur et non du plaisir, et elle aurait peut-être même pu le faire aimer ça, en une pulsion sado-masochiste.

Sentir ses ongles pénétrer sa chair, doucement tout d'abord, presque comme une caresse un peu trop violente et emplie de passion, sans qu'Antoine ne se rendre compte de rien au début, avant de finir par entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Oh, déchirer sa peau morceau par morceau, lui arracher celle-ci et la mettre en charpie, en lambeaux sans qu'il n'en reste plus rien, faire en sorte qu'Antoine ne soit lui-même _plus rien_.

Oh, le voir comprendre l'horreur de la situation, voir son visage se tordre en réalisant ce qui était en train de lui arriver, cela aussi, cela aurait été tellement bon.

Un sourire de psychopathe se forma sur le visage de la femme-serpent, qui, excitée à cette simple idée, glissa alors sa main entre ses cuisses, commençant à se caresser.

Et lui, pauvre fou qui ne comprenait rien à rien !

(Tel père, tel fils.

Sans Marsh et sa maudite peinture, il n'aurait jamais rien compris.)

Voir le sang couler sous ses yeux, voir la vie lentement quitter son corps, oui, voir, voir, VOIR !

Elle vit alors sa propre chevelure l'entourer également, se glissant entre ses cuisses et commençant à prendre la place de ses doigts.

Cela lui donna une autre idée.

Marsh était mort par l'action de cette chevelure.

Ce serait également le cas d'Antoine, qui, le sourire aux lèvres, ne savait encore rien de ce qui l'attendait.

Sans bruit, bougeant légèrement les mains, elle fit tomber à terre les bougies, sans que son amant ne voit rien, et elle l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Autour d'elle, tout commença à flamber lentement, et elle eut un autre sourire complètement fou.

C'était _parfait_.

Elle finit alors par s'extirper des bras d'Antoine, et elle ordonna silencieusement à sa longue chevelure de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

« Antoine, mon cher Antoine... Tu dois bien te douter que je ne peux pas te laisser repartir en vie. Ce serait une terrible et stupide erreur de ma part que de faire une chose pareille, et tu dois bien comprendre que je ne dois pas accepter de ne _pas_ accomplir ma vengeance.

\- Non, en effet, répondit le vieil homme, avec un sourire stupide, toujours abrutit par le sortilège de contrôle mental que Marceline lui avait jeté.

Il bandait encore, ce qui ne fit que déclencher un nouveau rire de la part de la sorcière, qui avait utilisé sa magie pour qu'il puisse tenir toute la nuit, et elle devait avouer qu'elle en était définitivement satisfaite.

Dommage que tout doive se finir maintenant.

Elle aurait pu le satisfaire et se satisfaire de même en couchant une dernière fois avec lui, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle en avait eu assez pendant ces trois dernières heures.

À cet instant, la chevelure s'enroula encore plus qu'auparavant autour du captif, l'attachant définitivement au lit – sans qu'il puisse se défaire de ses liens (non pas qu'il en ait réellement envie) – puisqu'elle était désormais aussi dure et résistante que l'acier (ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela, vu qu'elle était magique).

Magnanime, elle se décida malgré tout à le laisser profiter de la vie une dernière fois, laissant une des mèches de la chevelure se placer sur son sexe en érection, la laissant le masturber une dernière fois, se décidant également à le tirer de son sortilège hypnotique une fois qu'il aurait joui.

Après quelques minutes de caresses intensives, il finit par jouir en hurlant de plaisir, et, en voyant son sperme se répandre sur le lit où son fils avait autrefois dormi, alors qu'il se réveillait enfin, son hurlement se tourna en un véritable cri d'horreur.

« Toi ! Comment... Comment as-tu osé !

\- Tu me connais, c'est dans mon caractère, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu me changeras, fit-elle, sans aucun remord d'aucune sorte. »

Il commença alors à trembler, d'horreur et de dégoût, d'elle et de lui-même, aussi.

Elle l'avait... elle avait...

Oh, Dieu du ciel, _quelle_ _horreur_ !

Il ne put pas en supporter plus, et finit alors par vomir, directement sur le lit, ne pouvant même pas tourner la tête pour le faire sur le sol, et il commença à trembler de plus belle, secoué de sanglots, et, par la magie (puisqu'elle existait), quel monstre !

Avant qu'il puisse quoi que ce soit d'autre, la chevelure commença alors à l'étrangler, s'enroulant autour de son cou, serrant fort, et il commença à sentir son souffle s'arrêter, et il tenta sans aucun résultat de se libérer de cette situation.

Plus il tentait de le faire, plus les liens se resserraient, et sous ses yeux, l'apparence de Marceline changea de nouveau, son crâne redevenant aussi affreusement mutilé qu'auparavant, couvert de sang, et Antoine se haït lui-même pour avoir osé succomber au sort de cette horrible femme.

Ça avait été son erreur.

« Tu vas crever Antoine... Crever comme ton cher fils autrefois, rendu fou par son amour pour moi, tu vas crever comme Marsh, enserré par ma chère chevelure. Et ce en voyant toute ta maison _brûler_. Adieu Antoine, fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux, alors que le souffle du vieil homme finissait enfin par s'arrêter. »

Sa tête s'écroula alors sur le lit, et Marceline éclata une dernière fois de rire.

Elle regarda alors les flammes qui commençaient peu à peu à tout détruire, et elle pensa un temps à s'enfuir, avant de se raviser.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce pour quoi elle avait été ramenée à la vie, et elle savait déjà à l'avance que de toute façon, le sortilège ne durerait pas longtemps.

Pas assez pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre après la mort d'Antoine de Russy.

Elle regarda les flammes qui continuaient à grandir de plus belle, et, alors que les murs commençaient à s'effondrer sur elle, elle éclata une dernière fois d'un rire à la fois hystérique et empli de folie.

Quand elle mourut une nouvelle fois, c'était le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'on finit plus tard par enfin fouiller les décombres de la maison en ruine, on ne retrouva que le corps sans vie d'Antoine de Russy.

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé.

FIN.


End file.
